


Rainbow Kitty Surprise

by Wayhaught4Evr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught4Evr/pseuds/Wayhaught4Evr
Summary: “Ok don’t freak out, but I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”





	Rainbow Kitty Surprise

Ch. 1 “Don’t Freak Out, But...”  
Waverly sat in her car, trying to drown out the noise of the traffic around her. Granted, the roiling storm outside did that for her. The staccato drumming of heavy raindrops against the windshield was like static; annoying white noise that set Waves’ teeth on edge. Her phone buzzed, with a text from either Wynonna or Nicole. Not taking her eyes off the road, Waves activated Siri, speaking into the microphone.  
“Stuck in traffic, period,” she grumbled. “I might be a while, period. Low on gas, comma, so I’ll stop at the gas station, period. Need anything from the store? Question mark.”  
 _I need to get a phone stand_ , she thought. _One that attaches to the window, so I don’t have to use my hands._  
An hour later, Waverly saw that she was low on gas. Of course.  
“Fuck me,” she whispered. She took a shortcut to a gas station that doubled as a convenience store. Parking at a pump, she grabbed the nozzle just as she felt something brush up against her already damp pants, letting out a mewling cry. Waverly bit back the urge to squeak in alarm, as five pairs of shining eyes stared up at her.  
The kittens looked more like drowned Gremlins than cats, their fur matted and waterlogged with water and mud. Letting out a soft sigh, Waverly pinched the bridge of her nose.  
 _I can’t just leave them here,_ she thought. _They’ll starve, or drown, or get eaten by foxes or something!_  
Waverly found a storage container in her trunk, and a few ratty old sweaters she used to line the bottom. Using a pair of oversived gloves, Waverly gingerly picked up each kitten, setting them gently down upon the sweaters in the box. They protested, squirming and hissing in indignation as she lifted them up, and they even tried to escape the box. However, these efforts were for naught, their claws scrabbling feebly against the plastic.  
“Okay,” Waverly whispered at the kittens. “I know Wynonna’s gonna be pissed at me for this, but it’ll be worth it.”  
And with that, she closed the trunk, got in her car, and drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so messy, it’s literally just my brain projectile-vomiting my ideas onto my iPad (I know, not a pretty picture XD) Let me know what you think! I’ve begun trying (emphasis on *TRYING*) to get comfortable with others sharing their input on my work. Yes, I may have gotten the title from a band name, sue me *le sarcasm*. Thoughts are (in parentheses) because I have no idea how you do italics or anything like that in this format.


End file.
